


Love

by missamericanthighs



Category: Myself; Yourself
Genre: Dating, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericanthighs/pseuds/missamericanthighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Work<br/>A piece I wrote for my boyfriend. He seemed to like it well enough, so here it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

Love is nothing like the movies. It’s not instant like the drop of a stone, or time freezing around you as music plays in the background and birds fly overhead. It’s a slow progression. It takes introductions, then a phone number, then a few dates. It takes effort, time, and expense of emotions. It takes a certain given trust, and mounds of respect for each other. The development feels like force pushing you forward, making you do things and say things that feel too personal and awkward to share with any other person. Then the cycle continues. More effort, more respect and trust, then more opening up. Suddenly, you turn around and you see this person that you once shared a coffee with over lunch, and see their true beauty shining through. Not just the outside physical features, clothes, or makeup. But the things that stand the test of time. Like the kindness toward any living thing, or the strength of character like a hero, or even something as simple as the emotions that can so easily be seen through the two brilliantly painted irises that you somehow seem to fall into every day. But once you move past that, you see the mountains you climbed together. Suddenly, it's the two of you, standing on the balcony of a castle, while under is a celebration throughout the kingdom. And each little light that's released in celebration is a milestone that was passed, or a moment that was shared and will never be forgotten. Because love is never a forced thing. It’s not pre-determined destiny. Love is holding hands, and marching on into the unknown, no matter what you might think may come out of this. Love is counting one step forward as two, because it's not done alone. Love is the thing everyone talks about but never wants to have to work for. Love is beautiful, breath taking, and something to share. So I’m going to share this with you. I love you. So much, it sometimes even hurts. I love you, and everything about you. I love the way you're eyes glow when you look at me, and the way you laugh at my stupid jokes. I love that you respect me and trust me with a lot of things I know you would never trust anyone with. I love your dorky hair that you always complain about, and your old tees that you wear to bed. I love the scent of art supplies and home that you somehow get stuck in my head every time we kiss. I love your maturity, but your childlike wonder that you set out the door with every day to explore the world with. I love you, and everything else that goes along with it. So here’s to us. Here’s to our kingdom that we’ve built together, and the glowing lantern we light together. Here’s to not finding love, but making it, and giving me the honor to be a part of it. I love you.


End file.
